


【爆炒林妹妹】如何睡到帅灯夫

by julywifiz



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins (Movies) RPF
Genre: 拉郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julywifiz/pseuds/julywifiz
Summary: 本来想写小乔和LMM的拉郎 但是小乔写崩了 就当原创角色看吧（对不起乔汁我错了）总之是迫害林妹妹 但我这腿肉不香就是了
Relationships: original male character（s）/Jack
Kudos: 2





	【爆炒林妹妹】如何睡到帅灯夫

全伦敦的底层社会里没有人不知道灯夫Jack。这个年轻快活的帅小伙非常讨年轻女孩子们的喜爱，有时候她们会早早起床，在太阳剥开泰晤士河上方的雾气之前打开窗户，一直等啊等啊，就是为了看一眼爬上路灯的Jack对她们说早安。  
我吗？我是伦敦城的一个车夫，住在这条巷子的最深处。这里有一盏不起眼的小路灯，也是Jack每天早晚的最后一站。那天我就是在那里捡到他的。  
那天深夜我收车回到出租屋，心想这么晚他早就把灯灭掉了，正当我找火石时一股浓重的酒气直冲我鼻腔。  
“Gnight！Chris！来一口暖暖身子！”  
“Jack？”  
等我看清时，这家伙抱着路灯柱，举着酒瓶，微弱的灯光反射在瓶身上，他的梯子和自行车乱七八糟的倒在一边。  
我叹了口气，把车停好，把这个醉醺醺的家伙架进屋子。  
“等等，灯，灯没关……”他不安分地挣扎着，要往灯上爬，也不怕摔下来。  
行吧。我去。  
“你这做的不对！”他举着酒瓶指指点点，“你灯上面的灰还没有擦……”  
“您可别得寸进尺，明天早上您自己个儿擦。”  
“我没有欲言又止！我只是喝了一杯！”  
“你烂醉在酩酊里。”  
（得寸进尺和欲言又止用了中文押韵，喝了一杯和烂醉酩酊英文押韵）  
“恭喜你乡巴佬，你上道了。”  
“再废话把你丢在外面。”  
Jack安静下来，没骨头似的靠着我身上，一双大眼睛眨巴眨巴看着我。  
我从他的手里把酒瓶抠出来，把他扔到我屋子里唯一还算干净的床上，这家伙嘴里还荒腔走板地唱歌。  
他在我脱衣服时一下子扑过来，我仿佛听见我的老床板的呻吟。  
“Chris~”  
“躺回去，今天我躺我车上凑合。”  
“别呀你床够大！”  
我也不知道他哪来的那么大力气把我拽到床上，像个兔子一样拱到我怀里，他红着脸试图压到我身上。哎，他的嘴唇看着还挺漂亮的……  
（*kiss*）  
他吻了我。  
“Chris我和你说啊……”  
救命啊上帝，我现在一个字也听不进去，我只知道他柔软的臀部磨蹭着我的某个部位，导致我现在硬也不是不硬也不是。  
不能趁人之危不能趁人之危。  
“好热哦。你也好热的样子。”  
废话不是因为你吗？！  
他几乎脱光了上半身，灰色的衬衫大敞着，外套和马甲还有小领巾乱七八糟的堆在地上。

“下去，睡觉。”  
“我不！”  
我气呼呼地翻身把他按倒在床上，附身堵住了他叽里咕噜的嘴。他双腿缠上我的腰间，试图拉近我们的距离。  
“不许动。”我觉得我的语气应该比较凶，因为Jack特别委屈的皱了皱眉。  
我低头轻轻咬了一口他的脖颈，放开他的右手腕，捏了一把他胸前的软肉。Jack并不胖，但是整个人就是软软肉肉的，每当我在路上看见他登高爬低，总是会目光落在他肉肉的屁股上，然后装作不经意的样子拍一下。  
“别咬，脏……”  
我在他身上留下咬痕，不知道明天会不会被小孩子发现他们喜爱的“Jack叔叔”被欺负过。  
我的舌尖在他的乳尖周围打转，而他开始颤抖，酒精浸泡的大脑控制不住他的嘴，不知羞耻的大声哼哼起来。  
“好痒……你帮我揉一揉……”  
我嘬了嘬他挺立而饱满的乳尖，他主动挺起胸脯往我面前送。我悄悄地隔着他的内裤拧了一把他的屁股，啧，还挺翘。  
他短促的叫了一声，往边上躲了一下，还慌慌张张的解释：“我没有跑，我就是想……”  
床板非常的低矮，他很容易抓到地上的衣服，我看着他在里面窘迫的掏啊掏，末了还是我忍不住，直接把他的灰色外套拉了过来，劣质的布料被地板上翘起的钉子勾了个大口子，听见撕裂声，他又气又急的踹了我一脚。  
“你赔我！”  
我支起上半身抖落了两下他的衣服，一个精致的小匣子，看上去是女性使用的香膏。  
我不知道这个是干什么用的，Jack满脸羞红的教我打开它，然后用最小的声音和我说，把软膏涂上去……

我非常小心的一点点在他的后穴边上按压，我不知道他从前是否这样被人进入过，突然有些吃味。  
“别人也这样碰过你吗？”  
他主动往我手指上蹭，调整姿势试图让我更加深入——所以我直接捅进去很多，可能是我对他被别人碰过心生不满吧。  
“呜……没有没有没有！你他*轻一点！”  
我立即减小力度，然后拿了枕头垫在他的腰下，好让他放松躺好。  
他的里面真的非常紧，导致最终我觉得差不多时耐心几乎消失殆尽，他倒是很逐渐舒展放松，一副要睡过去的样子。  
我凑上去亲了亲他好看的睫毛，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛时我立刻挺身进入了他，他腿立即夹上了我的腰，可是双手不安分的乱动，我不得不抓住他的手腕把他们按倒在他头顶上方。  
他的敏感点真的很浅，我为不让他难受，一点一点往深处顶弄，很快他就开始颤抖起来甚至挣脱我的把控，把我拉近他，和我接吻，哭着让我操得更加重一些。  
他的尺寸并不小，夹在我们腹间，半勃发热。我用手掌包裹了柱体，用手指磨蹭了一下他的前端，就可爱地吐出了一点点白色而浓稠的液体。他浑身上下汗津津的，碎发黏在额前，红红的眼角，半眯起他的眼睛意乱情迷地看着我，丰满的嘴唇像偷吃了整一筐樱桃一般鲜艳红润，微微的张着，翕动着可以看见他沾满唾液亮晶晶的舌头。  
我按照操弄他的节奏亲吻他，他能说会道的舌头柔软而灵巧，挑逗一般的向我喉咙深处探去。不过我没有给他换气的机会，不一会儿他就开始颤抖，我咬了一下他的下唇放过了他。  
最终我还是没有留在他的里面，可是他好像还是意犹未尽，双腿依旧环绕在我的腰上。我捉住他的脚踝，把他的腿从腰上放下来，翻身下床去打来了一盆水，我把房间里唯一干净的布沾湿，把已经累得动都不想动的Jack翻了个面，用枕头垫高他的腰部，为他清理。也许水太凉了，他不断的躲开，直到我不轻不重的拍了一下他的屁股，他才安分下来。肉色的肌肤上红色的巴掌印十分显眼，还好穿上裤子就看不见了。  
我也很困，随手用清水擦了擦身上的精液，就躺了下去。我抱住了Jack软软的小肚子（甚至还可以闻到香膏的花香），合上了眼睛。

第二天早上，Banks在向Jack道早安时发现他的丝巾不见了。而晚上回家时，他发现三个小孩子在玩捉迷藏，女儿用一条红色的丝巾蒙住眼睛。她告诉爸爸，是市场里一个车夫送给他们的。


End file.
